Cuz I Can
by Cotto
Summary: A young woman's pride gets her into horrible misbehavior in the deepest ways imaginable- and gets her soul enslaved to the First. Warning: Darkfic!


"' **Cuz I Can."**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _BtVS is not my storyline, I own none of the characters nor the plotline. I only own my own stories in it that I write, and forfeit any financial gain for this tale- the series, and all parts thereof, are the property of Joss Whedon, and his alone. Nor do I really own the Bible; how that crossover will occur will come in later on, with the identity of the First becoming clear, it's hinted strongly at in the show, but never clarified for certain._

 **Warning(s):** _Slavery- of every single type besides racially based, but the conduct is there, so: abuses abound in this- of just about every kind. This isn't for the faint of heart._

 **Pairing(s):** _Faith Lehane/Joyce Summers, Faith Lehane/Dawn Summers, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Cordelia Chase/Harmony Kendall, Faith Lehane/Cordelia Chase._

 **Characters:** _Faith Lehane, Joyce Summers, Dawn Summers, Buffy Summers, Cordelia Chase, Harmony Kendall._

 **Setting:** _Alternate Universe, set somewhere in the "Mistress" series of which I've taken over with the blessings of the original author- this is partly to flesh out some of the behavior, so other characters therein will be mentioned too._

 **Summary:** _A general exploration of where human beings will go if totally free over eachother in states of total power or the so-called freedom of license (which does not exist in the real world- even a driver's license does not allow for total freedom on the road). The question is "what is freedom and what is license?". Some of the matters addressed will include the evils prevalent in slavery- including, yes, you guessed it: Pride._

 _Or, a young woman's pride gets her into horrible misbehavior in the deepest ways imaginable- and gets her soul enslaved to the First- the series' rendition of Satan!_

 **Author's Story Notes:** _This is basically an exploration of why we need moral laws, and why total freedom is really a poisoned fruit that if we're wise in any way we'll avoid eating- no matter how hungry we are, for it'd be deadly._

 _Some parts will be made clear as the series progresses, please bear with the writing, as it may likely become clear as the plotline grows, and will be explained in alarming ways!_

 _Warning: there will be sinful conduct in this, including incest of a sort that is truly disgusting and violent-the purpose of this story is not the sex scenes at all, but the purpose is to explore the drunkenness of license, especially over other people's bodies!_

 _A good part of this will be written from Faith's prospective in this, and while this is an AU, she's still a "monster fighter" or, as the series calls her: "a vampire slayer"._

 _And yes, I'm coming in in about the middle and explaining the past as the tale progresses towards the future, so it'll be a bit odd._

 _The title is drawn from a video an online friend of mine used for their music video online, and I felt that this title fit perfectly for this story- due to it also being from Faith's perspective, and since the story is about slavery too- which is based not on "What's Right" but on "What can I do?" and on "How're you going to stop me?" Hence: pride fits perfectly for this st0ry._

 _Final Request: please read, review/comment, and enjoy this tale of darkness with a purpose._

 **Timeline:** _Age-wise: roughly Summer between Seasons 3 and 4, but another difference is that Cordelia didn't have to move to Los Angeles California- she stayed in Sunnydale California and is attending College- but there's some really weird twists in this tale._

 **Chapter 1.): "A Most Disturbing Household Begins." Part 1**

 **Chapter 1 Beginning Author's Notes:** _Hi folks, here it is, and I promise you weirdness- there will be kinks and disturbing stuff, but as plot devices only to facilitate the story- not as the purpose of this tale of highly disturbing behavior._

Faith's Point of View:

I'd been sitting down one fine early Summer day in my beautiful girlfriend Dawn Summers' bedroom in her home discussing with her how to further bond with her and become more of a member of her family, when she mentioned that her dad and mom were divorced; then it hit me like a thunderbolt: why not marry the hottie that gave birth to my gorgeous girlfriend? So, I posed this to her in a roundabout way so as not to freak her out nor drive her away from me in case she hated the idea or thought I'd be cheating on her. You see, Dawn somehow enslaved both her mom and her big sister; and a good part of our goal was to find a way to further entrap her big sister and humiliate her.

To my surprise, she loved the idea of becoming my stepdaughter, and me becoming her stepmother! So, we had to start hatching a plot to arrange the seduction of her mom by me, so that Joyce would marry me and I'd end up both the disciplinarian of her home and stepmom to her daughters, as well as wife to Joyce Summers… but how to do it; in there was the riddle of how to arrange this bond so that only death could sever it, and that puzzled us for the rest of the morning and the bulk of the day.

Of course, and this was the most fun to think of, becoming both stepmom and mistress to B was the most fun of it all, as well as getting help to deal with that most bitter rival of mine, and showing B her place, namely under me, would be a real treat in and of itself,,, but just how to do it so that I wound up the dominant one in this relationship- there's the difficulty in this.

We talked over various spells, rituals, tricks- both magical and intellectual, and mind-games too, before settling on a combination method to arrange it so that Joyce would have no other option other than to marry me- and in which I had her Mistress Dawn's full support in this too. You see, I've found out that Dawn's abilities as the legendary mystical "Key" enable her to do more subtle magics than anyone can imagine- she's an absolute _genius_ when it comes to this sort of stuff! Dawn didn't need to purloin her mom's spell-books, she's so powerful that she could just come up with the spell and it'd work; so, later on when Mrs. S called us down for dinner, and yes, B was there too, so there was a good degree of animosity going on over supper, Dawn and I looked at one-another and winked: it was time to enact the ritual to make sure that Mrs. S became Mrs. Lehane-Summers- as would I too!

Dawn and I smiled and winked at eachother throughout supper, after that is she managed to make her mom give me permission to stay for dinner with the words "Mom, can Faith eat with us, please?" Dawn asked with puppy-dog eyes and a sweet voice.

Buffy rolled her eyes as Dawn said this to their mom, and all I could think of was how sweet it'd be to teach that little Bitch some manners- however, their mom said kindly "Of course, Sweetie, what a kind thing to do- to invite your friend over for a meal." Then to her eldest she said something that made me very happy indeed "Take note, Buffy, how to be a real lady to your neighbors- you could get a good example from your kid sister." Buffy responded by frowning and glaring at Dawn, and that lit up my heart! It was going to be so sweet taming that bitch that B had turned out to be, and you better believe it that I'm going to be doing so pretty soon too!

To Be Continued…

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Yeah, as you might guess, the story will be told by Faith- or more precisely by me through Faith's perspective- so really it's from the point of view of an antagonist._

 _Next chapter will continue to elaborate on how Faith manages to with Dawn's help seduce and marry Joyce, and then discipline Buffy in some of the most humiliating and painful ways she can think of for a young woman to be subjected to- there will be favoritism, slavery, intimate abuse, adultery (as already indicated is going to happen by Faith/Joyce marriage, especially since divorce doesn't sever marriage- only the corporeal death of one partner does), stepmom/stepdaughter intimate abuse, sexual assault (so common in states of slavery too- one of the evils in slavery to be exact!), and stealing, just to name a few, as well as torture for fun- in some of the most bizarre ways imaginable! Oh yeah, another misbehavior: vulgarity will also be occurring- but milded down to prevent it from being used too loosely. - In short: evil conduct will occur in this tale._

 _I'm not sure how long in number of chapters I'll make this, but it'll be at least several chapters- basically at least a novella of about 10 chapters, maybe somewhat longer- even to novel length- and some of these chapters will have multiple "subchapters" in them, so it's a pretty good length tale. Thank you in advance for the patience you've shown me._

 _Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think- only: do yourselves and me a huge favor: refrain from using vulgarity in any form. I don't like cursing or swearwords- and will delete any comments/reviews or report them if they use such disrespectful language- this is your only warning in this tale on that kind of bad behavior- it_ _ **won't**_ _be tolerated!_


End file.
